The God of Death
by Wynnfield
Summary: Nagisa knew he shouldn't get involved with whatever the black haired male doing, but when he saw the bloodied state his fellow teacher was in, he couldn't help but voice his concerns. Pairing most likely to be Human!Koro-senseixAdult/Teacher!Nagisa -More like God of DeathxNagisa-, but it is left undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be starting another fanfiction with so many uncompleted fictions, but I couldn't stop myself from typing this out.

I did a Assassination Classroom fanfiction of KarmaxNagisaxAsano(Gakushuu) so I thought, ' Why not make a Koro-senseixNagisaxAsano(Gakuho)? ' But somehow this fiction is veering itself into becoming a general fiction.

If someone asked me who was the most handsome guy in Assassination Classroom, my answer would be undoubtedly "The God of Death. Aka Koro-sensei." So, I wanted to do a fiction with him as one of the main characters, so I wrote this out.

Of course, I'd still be updating my Trouble Time(With updating speed so slow you'd think it was written by a sloth.), but school is draining my stamina and I wrote this 2k word chapter in like, 3 hours?(I wonder how some people writes 10k words for a chapter) in the middle of the night. Yup, it's around 5am in my area. _Why am I not asleep yet._

*If anyone wants to beta this, I will welcome you with open arms(same goes for Trouble Time.)*

* _Anyone_ is welcomed to give me an appropriate title for this fanfiction. To be very honest, no solid sounding titles came into my mind while writing this story, so a little help here please?*

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination classroom. (I'm only going to include the disclaimer in the first chapter since it's what people see when they click on this fic.)

Whelp anyway, enjoy~

.'.'.'.

Something was wrong with Class-E's form teacher.

 _That_ , even the air-headed and oblivious Nagisa could tell. After a month of being a student teacher under Koro-sensei, Shiota Nagisa was _sure_ that there was something weird going on with the teacher he was learning under.

It started with just a weird flowery scent that clung onto Koro-sensei's self when Nagisa walked beside the male teacher. Maybe it was weird for a male to be sniffing another male's body, but Nagisa could not help himself. Since he was born, Nagisa had a unique sense of smell and Koro-sensei's flowery scent did not help his sensitive nose.

Nagisa tried his best to ignore the fact that the type of flower he identified off Koro-sensei's body was of a poisonous type, but he couldn't help but let his gaze wonder to the black haired teacher whenever he saw him by the corner of his sight.

"Is something wrong?" Koro-sensei would sometimes ask, voice tinted with fake kindness Nagisa could easily identify. "If you need my assistance, do inform me. I'd be happy to help."

"No, it is nothing of importance, thank you," Nagisa would reply, because he had a feeling that whatever Koro-sensei was up to was of no good. Nagisa wasn't the type to dive into trouble, especially when his intuition was screaming at him to get away from the other male.

But Nagisa was curious. Why would a teacher be covered with the scent of _Ricinus communi?_

After a day, the scent on Koro-sensei became so unnoticeable Nagisa had to do a double take when the teacher walked into class. Class roll in hand, the tall and handsome teacher was rid of any kind of dangerous smelling plant, and Nagisa wondered for a brief moment, if he had imagined the smell from yesterday.

Even so, the memory of the scent lingered in his mind. Without any promptings, the idea of Koro-sensei being involved in something dangerous formed itself in his head.

A week passed without anything happening, but by the third week, he saw a bloodied vase right by the side of the headmaster's desk. When he passed the room by to enter the meeting room, Nagisa would have never thought that entering the headmaster's room without any permission would lead him to discover a dirty blood stain on the famous prized vase. It was small, hidden and veiled, but Nagisa took notice of it nonetheless.

He had decided to pretend that he hadn't seen anything, but his luck was against him when he found out that Asano-kouchou* took a medical leave on that very same day. Instantly, Nagisa felt himself to be getting even more involved with whatever Koro-sensei was doing.

That day, Nagisa willed himself to believe that the only reason why he went to visit his employer was because he was _concerned_ with the older male, not because he was curious or dubious.

He had also willed himself to stop a blush from forming when Asano-kouchou smirked knowingly at his relentless questioning. Since middle school, Asano-sensei has had the habit of teasing his shy student whenever they crossed paths. From his height to his personality, Gakuho Asano always had something to tease Nagisa with.

Even after so many years, Nagisa still couldn't get angry with his ex-teacher who had helped him so much in middle school. Although Asano-sensei had undoubtedly changed a lot since he last saw him during the funeral, Nagisa believe that the kind and friendly teacher who had helped a bullied him was still there, no matter how much more manipulative he had become-if the sawtooth leaf pin pinned on his neck tie was of any evidence to Asano-sensei's lingering affections towards his students.

Shaking his head rapidly in denial when his teacher(Employer now) implied that he had an attraction of sorts to Koro-sensei, Nagisa sighed in relief when Asano-kouchou decided to drop the topic. Discreetly, Nagisa took a glanced at the clock by the table and winced. It was already seven-thirty, and he doubted that his mother would have cooked him, her 'unfilial' son, any dinner. It wasn't _his_ fault they accepted him as a teacher before a professor when he had signed up for the job.(He had just wanted to go against his mother once, and lied to her about his acceptance that's all. Never had he thought that one lie would end up in such a disaster.)

He was about to excuse himself when Asano-kouchou invited him for dinner.

Even though Nagisa had wanted to refuse the invitation with the excuse that he would be bothering Asano-kouchou's family time, Nagisa thought better of it and accepted that invitation. He was hungry, and there was no homely cooked meal at home waiting for him , It was nice to eat a meal with the company of someone for a change.

Taking a seat right beside the uniform wearing teen, Nagisa gave the frowning( _Suspicious;_ his brain supplied) boy a smile, hoping to dispel any sort of unfriendliness that oozed off his employer's son. He gave himself a cheer at the back of his mind when Asano-kun gave him a smile in return.

Starting a small chit-chat when the topic on the boy's day, Nagisa found himself quickly getting comfortable with the boy who seemed like an exact replica of his father. _Not_ an exact replica, he quickly switched the way his brain labelled the younger Asano when he realised he was being very rude to both Asanos. The longer he chatted with the young man, the more he realises that Asano-kun is similar, yes, but at the same time very different from his father.

While Asano-kouchou was a man filled with ambition and confidence, Asano-kun was someone with charisma and although he seems as though he was trying a bit too hard, Nagisa could tell that he was going to be as good as his father in manipulating people someday- which isn't a good trait at all, Nagisa decides, when Asano-kun once again tried to change the topic to himself.

He was having fun playing with Asano-kun when Asano-kouchou placed a plate filled with mushy rice and omelet that looked too crispy to be edible in front of him.

"I apologise for my lack of cooking skills," was the curt-as if Asano-kouchou didn't want to admit he had a _fault_ \- apology given to him and all he could do was smile at the nostalgia that hit him. He had eaten Asano-sensei's handmade lunch box when he was still a student, and is glad to find out that the taste hasn't change.

Nagisa took a peek at the teenager's face and concluded that this must be a very rare occasion for the young boy. After Ikeda-kun's death, Asano-sensei had never been the same. Even so, Nagisa wanted the kind teacher he knew back. It was thanks to Asano-sensei that Nagisa inspired to become a teacher after all. He wanted to help students who had all sorts of problems, and teach those who never had any. He wanted to remind Asano-kouchou that teaching someone to be 'kind' is never a action.

Asano-sensei was the one who helped him when he was in need of help. Now, it was Nagisa's turn to help his ex-teacher who looks as if he is still in pain because of his student's death. Nagisa is sure that if he was still alive, Ikeda-kun wouldn't have wanted Asano-sensei to drown himself in self-loathing, self-hating, even changing himself into someone who used people as if they were disposable items; so that a repeated tragedy would never have to occur.

The reason why he had signed up for a place in Kunigigaoka Junior High when he was offered better paying places was because of his ex-teacher. He had wanted to help the teacher who had helped him. Repay the kindness he received with kindness he could provide.

Nagisa wanted the students to see that side of Asano-sensei he saw when he was still a teenager. Moreover, He wants Asano-kun to have a better relationship with his father. _His_ relationship with his parents is horrible, and he doesn't want any teenager having a bad familial relationship like him.

And the first step to that was to get a closer relationship with Asano-kouchou.

Picking up the smoothly carved chopsticks, Nagisa placed the glass of water down and continued with his burnt dinner, then starting small conversations which, is a great way to make up for lost time with his ex-teacher. Getting to know his son is a welcomed addition.

However, Nagisa would have liked the occasion even better if the father-son duo would just stop throwing insults at each other across the table. He had held back his tongue when they reached a few _sensitive_ topics, and pinched himself under the table to prevent his outburst from ever happening.

The reasons? One, he might lose his job. Two, it was rude to the person who had invited him for dinner. Three, he still wanted to form a amiable relationship with the both of them.

Ignoring Asano-kun's crude language of calling his father a womaniser, Nagisa continued to nibble at his food, grateful that he was able to enjoy his food surrounded by noise; albeit a bit too colourful for his liking.

His eyebrows twitched when Asano-kouchou suggested his son to visit the red lights district for a change, but Nagisa turned a deaf ear to it in favour of trying to chew his half burnt omelet.

Really, these two could score perfects on their examinations, but can't even cook a simple dish. Judging from how Asano-kun did not use his father's cooking skills as an insult, Nagisa could take that hint and form the conclusion that Asano simply did not want to call the kettle black.

Eyes facing down, Nagisa forced himself to not notice the lack of female present in the room. Nagisa thought back to how he would have brought up the topic of his employer's deceased wife when he was chatting privately with him just now, but knew better when he did not see a single picture of her when he went down for dinner.

Nagisa had a huge suspicion that the framed photograph that was facing downwards was of Ikeda, not of his wife.

A small part of him was still curious. Why would Asano-kouchou not pin up a single photograph of his wife in his own house? Not to mention the lack of a wedding ring on his ring finger... But Nagisa knew that he shouldn't bring the topic up with the teenage boy still in the same room.

Mrs Asano was a kind lady, and Nagisa had never met the nice lady who gave him plaster when he fell, a second time.

.'.'.'.

"When did Koro-sensei started working here?"

Asano Gakuho knew something was wrong when his ex-student asked that particular question. Although he shifted the topic off to something lighter, he knew that he won't be able to hid anything from Nagisa if he truly wanted to know.

He invited Nagisa for dinner-something that he had never done ever since the death of his student, Ikeda.

He had never eaten dinner in his own house ever since that fateful day, always choosing to dine with politically influential clients over his own son. He needed the power. He needed the money, to build his perfect world. But Nagisa is always an exception.

He still remembers the first day when he had met the boy, bruised and hurt in such a terrible way that he had saw it fit to expel the offending bullies. No way was he letting those horrible students near Nagisa ever again.

It was a horrendous sight, to see a student of the school being so horrible treated and no one to help. Instantly, Gakuho had decided to take the young Nagisa under his wing and taught him how to defend himself-how to read in between lines and decide on the best course of action to take when dealing with people he could not win against physically.

Nagisa was his favourite Gakuho could not deny that fact, even when Gakuho had vowed to not show any favouritism. It was hard not to treat Nagisa differently. Unlike many of his students, Nagisa was, well... _different_.

And even after so long, Nagisa has hardly changed, remaining kind and friendly to others. Although he was still shy and had a lack of confidence, his eyes glinted a hidden sort of knowledge he didn't had before. He had known of how Nagisa had protected a student from being thrown into the trash bin known as Class-E, and though Gakuho knew he shouldn't had, but he had gave in to Nagisa's pleading and left the Akabane boy in the main building.

Now that Nagisa was interested in that cunning _death god_ , Gakuho could only pray that his favourite student doesn't get himself too involved in the tasteless ' _experiment_ ' started by a useless scientist.

.'.'.

End of chapter

*- Kouchou is a title for the Headmaster/Principal of a school.

I would have written more if it wasn't for my need to sleep, but I wanted this up as soon as possible. (;_;) Maybe I'll edit it, but that'll be after a few more chapters are posted.

This is most likely gonna end up as a Koro-senseixNagisa(cause Gakuho is married, and I find it against my morals to make a married man love another person. But the plot might change and Gakuho might just be added into it for the sake of making it a love triangle.) fic, but who knows? It might stay general.

Some characters are OOC, but this is a an Au(If you didn't notice with Koro-sensei being a human, or with Nagisa being a lot older than he should be, now you know.) for a reason.

1st chapter not so much of Koro-sensei-even though he's one of the main characters-, but the upcoming chapters would have more of him(Hopefully).

*Shipping Nagisa and the God of Death is a guilty pleasure of mine.*

~Wynnfield~


	2. Chapter 2

I think the two main reasons why I wrote this fiction was because I was already writing Trouble Time (KarmaxNagisaxGakushu), and that Gakuho was a teacher before the manga started, Koro was the teacher in the manga, and Nagisa became a teacher at the end of the manga.

 **That connection.** (:3)

(And the lack of God of Death!Koro-sensei fictions was killing me so yeah.)

~Moving on~

.'.'.  
"Shiota-sensei, Shiota-sensei..." the melodious voice continued to probe at the still unconscious Nagisa until a soft murmur left the male's parted mouth.

"Mmm..." Still half asleep, Nagisa turned to hide from the annoying whispers that were disturbing his sleep. He buried himself in the comfort of his arms; his make-shift pillow, and tried his best to ignore the person trying to wake him.

"If you don't wake up now, I'll kiss you," said the offending voice.

Jerking at the 'threat', Nagisa found himself immediately awake and sitting up-right. He winced at the headache that accompanied his sudden awakening, hands instinctively reaching up to massage his temples. At the same time, he swept his head around to direct a menacing (or so he hoped) glare at his colleague who had disturbed his well-earned nap.

With a buttoned white collar shirt and a black jacket of a famous brand, the man in front of Nagisa easily towered over his short figure, looming over the blue head with an amiable smile plastered on his face.

It has been 2 months of interaction between Nagisa and Koro-sensei, and a few weeks of being placed into the same school as an official teacher, but Nagisa still could not get used to the enigma named Koro-sensei.

During the first month of being a student-teacher, Nagisa had been under the impression that Koro-sensei is a person that hides behind various masks and persona. The way Koro-sensei had treated him reminded him of how a professor would treat their favourite student, but Nagisa soon found out in the second month that Koro-sensei just had the guilty pleasure of having a student over 20 years of age.

In addition, Nagisa wished to have never praised Koro-sensei so much during the first month. Every time Koro-sensei hides his face behind his clipboard, Nagisa knew that he _had_ to be thinking of something dirty and lewd.

It all happened during one of Koro-sensei's homeroom, when Nagisa was just crouching down to pick the pen he dropped. Maybe it was fated for Nagisa to find out about Koro-sensei's perverse side, but when Nagisa had heard the creepy giggle that came from his senior teacher, he could not help but take a look at what the giggle was for. Then, he saw Yukimura-sensei with one of her many eccentric T-shirts; at that time, she was wearing a very low cut long sleeved shirt printed with leopard spots, revealing two very plump flesh.

He blamed it on a non-existent bug that day, but Nagisa could not stop his instinct from using the file he was holding to beat the daylights out of Koro-sensei. Well, that was what he had intended to do if his swat didn't land on air and making him trip. If not for the strong arms which circled around his waist, Nagisa knew he would had received a broken nose.

Before he could hit the perverted senior teacher, the file he had been holding was out of his hands. Nagisa looked up to find Koro-sensei chuckling nervously, eyes darting elsewhere and sweating buckets. On his hand was the file that was once in Nagisa's possession, but failing to notice that small titbit of information was one Nagisa Shiota who had taken it to himself to admonish the older male's lack of decency.

It was only after lunch did Nagisa realise that he had lost his work file, when he found it lying innocently on his desk.

 _Then_ , did Nagisa wondered how Koro-sensei had taken his file without him noticing.

"Shiota-san, you are spacing out again."

A calloused had waved itself in front of Nagisa, making him blink stupidly for a moment before he stood up abruptly.

"Koro-sensei, please stop it with all your jokes. I'm already having enough trouble with you sexual harassing my students."

Ignoring Koro-sensei's correction of " ' _Our_ ', not ' _my_ ' students ", Nagisa folded his arms and gave his best glare at the taller male in the room. It was lunch break and to rest his eyes before his next class, Nagisa had been napping at his corner of the staff room when a _certain someone_ had ever so nicely woke him up.

Though he is grateful for being woken up before his class, Nagisa found himself disapproving Koro-sensei's way of waking people up.

"But all of the female students enjoys my 'harassment'. I had thought you would, too, be happy to receive special treatment from your favourite teacher." Koro-sensei teased, smirking when he noticed how Nagisa's ears were starting to redden.

Nagisa once again wished that he could take back all the compliments he had given to this Egoistic teacher.

"Please excuse me, I have a class to attend to," said Nagisa as he tried to stand and leave the room. He was starting to become uncomfortable with the way the other male was staring at him.

"Shiota-sensei, I'm just here inform you that Akabane Karma is not going to attend class today. He's down with a fever, thirty-nine degrees he said."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at Koro-sensei, silently wondering why _he_ , of all people had information to Karma's absence before _him_ , Karma's homeroom teacher.

Sure, Nagisa knew how efficient Koro-sensei worked, always seeing him marking countless stacks of papers tirelessly, working overtime for the few documents that were always handed in late. Nagisa also knew of how Koro-sensei would always take notice of each students' growth and tries to improve his teaching style so that his students could understand him better.

Yes, Nagisa hated to admit it, but he respects Koro-sensei with all his heart. Even after the short period of time as a student-teacher, Nagisa found his lingering respect for the hardworking teacher long-lasting. Even if Koro-sensei is a pervert. Maybe that explained why Koro-sensei knew of Karma's condition before him.

As if knowing what Nagisa's trail of thoughts, Koro-sensei immediately spoke up to defence himself.

"I can roughly guess what you are thinking about, but the reason why I knew of Karma-kun's fever is simply because you were asleep when his parents called." Saying that, Koro-sensei reached out to ruffle Nagisa's blue mop of hair. "You don't have to dig into it so much."

Whether or not Koro-sensei was implying something _deeper_ with that last line, Nagisa didn't know. What he did know, was that Koro-sensei had been considerate enough to allow him a bit more rest time.

"Thank you…" Accepting the ruffle, Nagisa whispered his soft word of thanks, and hastily collected all his materials before he rushed out of the staff room.

Nagisa could only tell himself that the erratic beats of his heart was caused by his lack of exercise.

Absolutely not from the nostalgia he felt when that huge, warm, calloused hand landed on his forehead.

If Nagisa had looked back when his instincts were screaming at him to, he would have found himself staring at the lonely looking form of a black haired male staring longingly at his hand.

.'.'.

"…Shiota-sensei?" When he had dragged himself out of bed to stop the ringing of the doorbells, Karma did not expect to see his homeroom teacher to be by his doorsteps.

Wearing the same meek but determined expression, Karma's teacher was fidgeting by the doors, fiddling with the papers he had on hand.

"Akabane-san! Is it okay for you to be walking around with your fever? You look really awful." True to his word, Karma was looking weary, dishevelled and beaten up.

Then, Nagisa saw the huge purple spot underneath the collar of the shirt his student was wearing.

He does not do a good job in trying to be discrete, Nagisa found that particular fact out when the Karma's right hand immediately covered up the purplish black spot near his collarbone.

"I had already told you to just drop the family name. I don't like people calling me that."

Nagisa could tell a deliberate change in topic when he heard one. Although ideas and conclusions were rapidly forming up in his brain, Nagisa did not want to assume _why_ Karma did not like using his family name, and _what_ made that wound on his neck too quickly.

His curiosity was making Karma uncomfortable if the lack of eye contact was any indication.

"Then, here's your work assignments for today, Karma-kun." Nagisa tried to give Karma his best reassuring smile, but seeing how Karma was so determined to avoid eye contact, Nagisa knew he was unable to help Karma with his problems as of yet.

"…Thank you," was said by Karma in surprise. He had been expecting not been expecting anyone to deliver his assignments for the day to him, but someone **had**. Putting aside the fact that it was his home-room teacher who had delivered the papers, Karma cannot remember the last time someone had the initiative to deliver his assignments to his doorstep.

More than that, Karma had never got a single person to even come this close to his house before.

Removing the slips of papers from his teacher's hand, Karma found himself wondering why Shiota-sensei had taken his time to deliver the work personally to his house. If he hadn't known better, Karma would have thought Nagisa had too much time on his watch. But Karma knew better.

After all, Shiota Nagisa-sensei was the reason why he didn't drop into Class E.

"You are very welcomed. Here are some get well gifts, so take your medicines and I hope you get well soon." Again, Karma found himself baffled from the sheer thought of receiving a gift, or the famous 'get well soon' phrase from anyone he knew.

Handing the bag of fruits and food to Karma, Nagisa found himself being under the incredulous stare of his student.

"Is there something on my face?" Nagisa asked with a tilt of his head.

As if someone had slapped him, Karma flinched and shook his head rapidly.

Although he was confused by his student's strange behaviour, he tried a last attempt to direct Karma a smile. While doing so, Nagisa waved a goodbye to the red haired and internally did a cheer when he was acknowledged.

Again, if Nagisa had just looked a bit closer, he would have noticed the slight redness tinted onto his red haired student's cheeks.

.'.'.

End of chapter

I had found it weird how Karma and Nagisa were the only two characters whom were called by their first names, so I had used that small titbit of information and included a back story for Karma's family name.

I have the basic story already noted out in scribbles, but writing out the real chapter is the difficult part. Especially when I'm getting drowned in projects- I'm _so_ not used to doing group projects.

I want my homework back ;_; (If it was possible, I just want to procrastinate every day.)

For the first chapter of a new fiction to have 6 reviews is very reassuring XD

So let's move on to the reply section~

.'.'.'.

 **Thecatleader** \- Thank you for being my first reviewer, and thank you very much for the multiple reviews made by many different personas! I had enjoyed reading the short interactions between each of you and I see someone likes threesomes (winkwink). I _would_ make it a love triangle for the three mentioned, but it can only happen if the story proceeds along romantically. Hopefully, you would stick around either way.

 **ToonyTwilight** \- I'm glad to see a familiar name in the review list XD I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who ships God of Death!Koro-sensei and Nagisa together. They make a nice picture together if I say so myself. I can't really decide on my favourite shipping, but I just love pairing Nagisa with the different male characters in Assassination Classroom.

 **Qwertyyuiop** \- I like your name- Is the first thing I thought of. Aww, you like this fiction? Thank you :D! Although I do have things to write for this fiction, I have to warn you that my update speed is legit crap :P

 **Aithussa** \- The next chapter is here! Now you have to wait for the next _next_ chapter!

 **Hino1Hyuga** \- First thing, I love your friend. Second thing, I love how you have decided to stick with this fiction! Only a chapter out and there's already recommendations for it? (I'm so happy!) I have no confidence in my ability to write smut, or anything ahemy, but if I could, I would. Even if I don't, do look forward to more of this fiction!

 **MuonMeow** \- Holy Trinity of Teachers. I really like that sound of that. I, too had always thought of how these three had the role of a teacher meant some kind of connection. Gakuho had been a teacher before canon, Koro was the main teacher in the series, and Nagisa became a teacher at the end of the series. If that wasn't something to point out, I don't know what is. I have no problems with writing about GakuhoxNagisa since I'm already writing one fiction about GakushuxNagisa, so do look forward to the love triangle involving him! Maybee the title should just stay as it is, but who knows? If you have any suggestions, do inform me either through reviewing or pming.

.'.'.

Too all my readers, thank you reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
